so tell me if you belive in love
by 12154kaisoo
Summary: ini FF tentang KAISOO, kyungsoo yang menggagap cinta hanyalah ilusi dan dia tidak memeprcayai kan cinta, namun kim jongin hadir dalam kehidupan kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo berubah dari pribadi yang dingin menjadi pribadi yang ramah, serta periang. GENDERSWITCH/TYPO sudah biasa,OOC. ini ff keduaku, setelah MAYBE YOU FEEL LIKE WHAT I FEEL yang udah selesai. BACA OKE?


So tell me if you belive in love

cast: kaisoo, chanbaek, luhan,tao,xiumin,suho an other?

rated: T

Genre: Drama

oneshoot

GENDERSWITCH/TYPOS/OOC/CERITA YANG SEDIKIT GK JELAS (ABSURD) maaf kalau alur terlalu cepat!

HAPPY READINGS

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yeoja cantik bermata deo, serta senyum manis yang melengkung indah di bibir heart shapes nya. Ia kini tengah terduduk bersama temannya –baekhyun yeoja cantik dengan eyeliner dimata sipitnya. Baekhyun kini sedang membaca novel romance yang membuatnya sedari tadi menampilkan ekspresi berbeda setiap saat ,kadang tersenyum,sedih, khawatir, serta ekspresi lain yang membuat kyungsoo menatap jengah pada baekhyun . Saking kesalnya kyungsoo pada baekhyun akhirnya yeoja itu meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih sibuk pada buku novelnya tak menyadari kepergian kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di acuhkan baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merupakan yeoja yang tak mempercayai tentang adanya cinta, baginya cinta hanyalah ilusi. Sama seperti kehidupan keluarganya yang membuat kyungsoo terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki orang yang menyayanginya selain baekhyun. Kyungsoo anak dari korban? Broken home, yeoja itu tinggal bersama sang appa di rumah besarnya tanpa ada orang lain lagi terkecuali beberapa maid, ya mungkin tanpa kehadiran sosok eomma yang harus mengajarkan kasih sayang layaknya wanita berperasaan lembut pada kyungsoo, tapikyungsoo tidak pernah merasakannya lagi semenjak ia berpisah dengan eommanya saat umur kyungsoo masih 12 tahun.

Appa kyungsoo yang jarang ada di rumah membuat kyungsoo kesepian, serta membuat kyungsoo berpikir bahwa tidak ada orang yang sama sekali tak peduli padanya,

Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas dengan cepat karena kesal akhirnya kyungsoo berlari melewati koridor kelas yang lumaian ramai karena saat ini exo high school tengah jam istirahat. Karena kyungsoo yang berlari terlalu cepat akhirnya kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat, namja itu ialah kim junmyeon alias suho, ia merupakan sunbae kyungsoo sekaligus ketua osis dari exo high scool sosoknya yang ramah tak heran banyak yeoja yang mengguminya.

Bugh

"arghh..." ringis kyungsoo saat ia terjatuh di lantai

"gweanchana?'' tanya suho

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan suho

''aishh... dasar hobae kurang ajar" pekik teman suho yaitu jongin

"jaga ucapan mu kkamjong!'' ujar suho kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya akibat terjatuh tadi

"ish..kenapa kau selalu memangilku seperti itu?" tanya jongin kesal

"tanpa aku memberitahu mu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi siapa yeoja tadi yah?'' ucap suho kemudian bertanya pada jongin

"mollayo, kau tidak usah mengenalnya lagi pula dia pasti yeoja yang buruk" jawab jongin asal

"janagn seperti itu jongin, mungkin dia menjadi seperti itu kare-" ucap sehun terpotong

"karena ini itu atau apalah, kenapa kita harus membahas yeoja yg tak tahu sopan santun itu'' potong jongin

''aishh, sekarang moodku semakin hancur" jongin masih mendumel

'aku akan memeberi pelajaran padanya nanti' batin jongin

Kyungsoo saat ini tengah berada di toilet, entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja imut ini ia masih berada di dalam toilet lebih dari 30 menit, kyungsoo tengah terduduk di kloset ia dapat mendengar bagaimana perbincangan beberapa siswi yang berada di luar toilet yang tengah membicarakannya.

"hey apa kau tahu kyungsoo?" tanya seorang yeoja

"ya aku tahu, dia begitu dingin dan jutek" jawab yoja lainnya

"bukannya meminta maaf, karena telah menabrak ketua osis kita , dia malah tak melakukan apapun dan pergi dasar yeoja itu, aku tidak habis pikir dengannya" balas yeoja lainnya lagi

''mungkin dia kurang kasih sayang, haha... mangkannya dia jadi seperti itu, tidak tahu cara bersosialisasi dengan orang" ucap yeoja lain dengan sedikit tertawa

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan mendengar ucapan beberapa yeoja tadi akhirnya membuka pintu kabin toilet dengan menghentakannya kembali sehingga tercipta suara dentuman yang keras

Brughhh

Bebrapa yeoja adi akhirnya terbelalak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang keluar dari baik pintu toilet itu,

''kyungsoo..." ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada yang terdengar pelan dan serak karena takut

Kyungsoo hanya dapat membalas dengan tatapan mata besarnya yang memerah dan membunuh

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam dan meniggalkan beberapa yeoja tadi yang masih tercengang tak berkutik sdikitpun

Skip

Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke kelas sedari tadi, karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelas kyungsoo tidak masuk entah karena lasan apa, sedari tadi kyungsoo hanya diam dan menyumpal telinganya menggunakan headset mendengarakan musik lewat ipod kecilnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo ia mulai membuka suara dan berbicara pada kyungsoo

"kyungsoo-ya"panggil baekhyun

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo

"aku ingin bicara denganmu" ujar baekhyun kembali namun tak dapat respond dari kyungsoo

"aishh... ada pa denganmu?" tanya baekhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi sembari melepaskan headset di telinga kyungsoo

"bagaimana rasanya di acuhkan, apa kau merasakannya?'' ucap kyungsoo dingin

"..." baekhyunhanya bisa diam

"m...mian"ucap baekhyun lirih

"sudah tak perlu di permasalahkan, sudah biasa" jawab kyungsoo

"baiklah untuk besok aku janji, aku tidak akan membaca novel seharian penuh, yaksok" ucap baekhyun semangat, meyakinkan kyungsoo

"jeongmal?"tanya kyungsoo

"nde" jawab baekhyun yakin.

Skip

Keesokan harinya

Kyungso kini sedang duduk bersama baekhyun di taman sekolah, baekhyun saat ini tengah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya, namja dengan perawakan tinggi serta senyum yang memperlihatkan deretean gigi yang rapih. Kekasih baekhyun ya dia adalah park chanyeol siswa satu tingkat lebih dari baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"karena aku sedang senang hari ini" jawab baekhyun

"apa karena chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo lagi

"hehe...iya'' jwab baekhyun dengan memperlihatkan eyes smile nya

"dasar kau ini, apa-apaa kau tidak membaca novelmu, tapi tetap saja kau sibuk dengan ponselmu dari pada denganku" ucapkyungsoo kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"aishh...kau lucu kyung" ujar baekhyun sembari mencubit pipi kyungsoo sekilas

"yakk, appo..." pekik kyungsoo

Skip

Baekhyun kini sedang berada di rumah kyungsoo yang terlihat mewah namun sepi, baekhyun dan kyungsoo lebih tepeatnya mereka kini sedang berada di kamar kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat kondisi rumah kyungsoo yang terlihat megah di mata baekhyun ia semakin tercengang saat pertama kali masuk ke kamar kyungsoo yang besar dan banyak benda-benda? untuk anak perempuan yang terlihat lucu dan cantik, baekhyun akan menginap di rumah kyungsoo, sebenarnya baekhyun sempat menolak siang tadi namun ketika melihat temannya yang seolah kesepian akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengelak.

"kyungsoo-ya apa semua barang barang ini milikmu?"tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan masih menjelajah kamar kyungsoo

"tentu sja semua miliku, bahkan semuanya masih baru aku malas memakainya" ucap kyungsoo santai

"apa masksudmu ,baru?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

"appa hanya memikirkan tentang kebutuhan materiku saja dia tak melihat bagaimana perasaanku baek" ucap kyungsoo lemas sambil menunduk

"mianhe, kyungsoo...aku tak bermaksud"

"tidak apa, oh ya jika kau mau kau boleh mengambil beberapa, aku serius . bahkan aku belum sama sekali memakai barang-barang menggelikan itu" ucap kyungsoo sembari tangannya menunjuk ke arah lemari yang cukup besar dengan isi didalamnya terdapat banyak high heals cantik dan mahal, serta aksesoris dan apapun itu.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya baekhyun

"ne, untuk mu, aku akan mandi lebih dulu, badanku lengket" jawab kyungsoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi

"ya"

'kau beruntung sekali kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya kau memang tak bahagia'

'kasihan sekali anak itu, kalau aku ada diposisnya mungkin aku akan sama seperti dia' 'masih beruntung dengan hidupku yang hidup bersama keluarga lengkap serta hidup cukup' batin baekhyun

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe selutut serta handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya

"baekhyun aku sudah, kau boleh menggunakan kamar mandiku sekarang" ucap kyungsoo sambil memberikan bathrobe lain pada baekhyun

"ne, gumawo"

Baekhyun melihat kyungsoo yang berjalan mengarah pada sebuah lemari yang cukup besar, karena baekhyun penasaran akhirnya ia memperhatikan kyungsoo

Betapa terkejutnya baekhyun saat melihat pakaian, seperti dress dan gaun-gaun cantik yang terlihat sangat feminin, namun dalam hati baekhyun bertanya kenapa kyungsoo selama ini hanya memakai kaus dan celan jeans biasa?

"ommo" pekik baekhyun

"ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo kemudian

"lihatlah... kau punya semua ini tapi kau tidak pernah memakainya kyungsoo"

"sudah ku jelaskan tadi, kenapa malah bertanya lagi, sudah bersihkan badanmu dulu sana" jawab kyungsoo sembari mendorong punggung baekhyun pelan.

Saat ini kyungsoo tengah duduk di ranjang king sizenya bersama baekhyun, kyungsoo dengan rambut tergerai memperlihatkan penampilan berbeda di depan baekhyun. Ya kyungsoo selama ini selalu mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya. Baekhyun yang seolah baru tersadar bahwa kyungsoo bahkan cantik tanpa make up terkesan alami ia sempat berpikir 'apa kyungsoo bisa berdandan?' batin baekhyun

"kyungsoo-ya, jadi ceritakan kejadian saat kau bertabrakan dengan ketua osis kita?'' tanya baekhyun

"ah.. itu,karenamu juga akahirnya aku kesal dan aku keluar kelas, karena aku merasa semua orang menatapku di koridor saat itu aku langsung berlari ke toilet, tapi belum aku sampai sana aku menabrak suho sunbae"

"oh begitu yah" baekhyun hanya beroh ria

"kyungsoo ya"

"hnn.." jawab kyungsoo

"kau punya wajah yang cantik, kulitmu putih, kau punya mata unik, dan rambutmu aku belum pernah melihatnya tergerai seperti ini sebelumya"

"aku tahu itu" ucap kyungsoo santai percaya diri

"aishhh... tapi sepertinya tidak ada namja yang menyukaimu!" ucap baekhyun asal

"benar juga, bahkan teman pun tidak ada selain kau"

"ya, kyungsoo-ya aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, mungkin ada saja namja yang menyukaimu, hanya saja kau yang tidak pernah membuka perasaanmu" ucap baekhyun seperti pakar cinta

"aku tidak percaya dengan cinta, cinta itu Cuma ilusi" ucap kyungsoo kemudian berbaring

"kau akan menyadarinya sendiri kyungsoo, cinta itu ada cina bukanlah ilusi kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun kemudian berbaring di sebelah kyungsoo

Keduanya terlelap hingga pagi menjelang

Pagi hari di exo high school terlihat semua siswa-siswi kini tengah mulai belajar, kyungsoo saat ini sedang berjalan mengarah kekelasnya ia baru saja keluar dari arah perpustakaan bersama baekhyun, namun kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu baekhyun, baekhyun berjalan dengan lambat tak seperti kyungsoo yang saat ini berjalan dengan tak anggun, tidak seperti kebanyakan para yeoja yang memperhatikan segala penampilan didepan semua orang apalagi namja. Kyungsoo yang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku serta beberapa kertas ditangannya,kyungsoo sempat menggerutu selama pelajaran pertamanya berlangsung kenapa gurunya tidak masuk dan malah memeberikan tugas banyak dan harus dikerjakan di tempat yang tak ingin kyungsoo datangi.(kyungsoo benci perpustakaan) saat ini kyungsootepat berada jalan menuju kelasnya yang dekat dengan lapangan

Jongin yang sedang bermain bola basket bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut yang terkucir berayun kekanan dan kekiri, karena jongin merasa ada kesempatan untuk mengerjai yeoja yang telah membuat jongin berdebat dengan suho akhirnya jongin akan mengoperkan bola ke arah temannya, dengan sengaja jongin menambah kan kekuatan di tangannya melesatlan bola berwarna orange itu mendarat sempurna di kepala kyungsoo

Bugh

Swusshhh, bruk..bruk..

Bola menhantam kepala kyungsoo hingga kyungsoo terjatuh duduk di lantai dengan tangan yang reflek beralih meke kepala kyungsoo karena sakit, membuat kertas yang dibawanya berterbangan serta buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya kini tergeletak tak jauh dari kyungsoo.

Jongin nampak senang saat melihat kyungsoo terjatuh tapi saat melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang kesakitan, ia merasa bersalah kemudian dia menghampiri kyungsoo

"mianhe, gweanchana?" tanya jongin

"apa kau tidak lihat eoh?" teriak kyungsoo

Kemudian kyungsoo mengambil kertas yang berceceran dilantai serta mengambil buku-bukunya dengan dibantu jongin,

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucap jongin menyesal

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tatapan sisnis kepada jongin

"kyungsoo ya" teriak baekhyun di arah belakang kyungsoo

"astaga kenapa kau cepat sekali,..eh? ada apa ini?.. jongin apa yg terjadi?" tanya baekhyun saat melihat jongin yang tenah menunduk lesu serta tatapan kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal

"tidak ada apa-apa , kajja paliwa" ucap kyungsoo datar

'dia gadis yang menarik' batin jongin

Skip

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berakhir ,Setelah kejadian dimana jongin dengan sengaja melmpar kyungsoo, akhirnya jongin mulai tertarik dengan gadi ini, jongin mulai mencari tahu tentang kyungsoo lewat teman kyungsoo satu-satunya yaitu baekhyun

Jongin merupakan namja yang baik namun terkadang dia akan melkukan hal yang terkesan kejam kepada orang yang tidak di suka, jongin adalah salahsatu namja populer di highschoo dengan bakat dance serta permainan bola basket yang selalu mendapatkan juara di setiap pertandingan membuatnya di gandrungi para yeoja do highscool itu. Tapi jongin semenjak 2th terakhir ini, ia baru sekali berpacaran bersama yeoja,itupun karena dia kasihan namun saat berpacaran dengan sang yeoja jongin sudah tak tahan lagi akan sikap manjanya akhirnya namja tan itu memutuskannya sang yeoja bahkan tidak terima dan pernah mengancamnya akan bunuh diri jika hubungannya putus.

***jongin-pov***

Jadi dia kyungsoo, menarik...berbeda dengan gadis lain kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya setelah kejadian itu?,

'Apa aku suka dengannya?' batinku bertanya

***jongin-pov END**

"Kyungsoo-ya" panggil baekhyun saat berada di dalam kelas pelajaran terakhir

"hnn..." jawab kyungsoo sambil menulis

"apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya baekhyun

"membantu apa?" tanya kyungsoo balik

"aku melupakan salah satu buku saat di perpus tadi, aku belum mengambilnya, bisa tolong kau ambilkan untuk ku? Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin membacanya please?, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya kau lihat tugasku banyak sekali saat ini,

"salahkan dirimu sendiri kenpa menunda-nuda tugas, akhinya kau sendiri yang repot, baiklah buku apadengan judul apa?"

"buku dengan judul belives in love, kau harus mencari di rak yak agak tinggi, kau tahukan?" jawab baekhyun kemudian kembali bertanya memastikan

"arraso..arraso"

"gomawo, kau baik sekali"

Skip

at library

Kyungsoo kini sedang mencari buku yang dipinta oleh baekhyun, terlihat banyak sekali rak dengan tinggi emlebihi badan kyungsoo serta buku-buku yang tersusun rapih serta suasana yang sepi ciri khas peerpustakaan, namun kali ini benar-benar sepi mungkin karena saat ini tengah jam kegiatan belajar tengah berlangsung,namun tidak dengan kyungsoo saat ini, kelasnya seharian ini tidak di ajar oleh satu gurupun.

Akhirnya kyungsoo mata kyungsoo dapat menangkap tulisan 'belive in love' yang tertera dibuku lumayan cukup tebal

Namun karena buku itu tedapat di rak yang letaknya tinggi, bdan kyungsoo yang mungil tidak dapat menjangkau buku tersebut, bahkan jarinya saja hanya bisa menyentuh ujung bawah buku.

"apakah yang ini" ucap jongin dari belakang kyungsoo.

Kini tangan kekar jongin tengah memegang buku yang akan di ambil kyungsoo, masih dengan berada di atas, punggung kyungsoo bahkan menempel pada dada jongin, dengan melihat posisi mereka saat ini seolah kyungsoo sedang di kurung oleh jongin

"oh?.." kaget kyungsoo kemudian membalikan badannya dan bertabrakan dengan dada bidang jongin

"kau...?" ucap kyungsoo pelan

"kim jongin, kau bisa memnaggilku kai,jongin ata apalah"

"ap ini buku yang ingin kau ambil ehmm.." ucap jongin kemudian menggantungkan ucapannya

"kyungsoo" ucap kyungsoo singkat

'sebenarnya aku sudah tahu namamu' batin jongin

"belive in love" ucap jongin ketika melihat judul buku di tngannya kemudian menyerahkan pada kyungsoo

"apa kamu percaya cinta soo?" tanya jongin memulai obrolan

"aku, aku tidak percaya , cinta hanyalah ilusi" ucap kyungsoo datar tanpa melihat wajah jongin

"tapi aku percaya, dan aku akn mengjarkanmu apa itu cinta, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sudah merasakannya perasaan yang berbeda saat denganmu, mungkin aku menyukaimu saat aku dengan sengaja melmapr bola padamu soo!"

Kyungsoo tampak tak percaya dengan semua ini dan ia kini tengah mendongakan wajahnya menatap wajah jongin, hatinya merasa hangat saatmendegar apnggilan berbeda dari jongin jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, kyungsoo tak bisa mengatakan apapun di hadapan jongin kali ini, buku yang tengah di pegangnya pun kini terjatuh,

''so tell me if you belive in love, because love is not illusion for me! (jadi beritahu saya jika kaumu percaya cinta, karena cinta bukan ilusi untuk saya)" ucap jongin kemudian meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri diperpustakaan yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

Skip

Akhir-akhir ini kyungsoo sulit tertidur, dia selalu memikirkan namja tan yang telah membuatnya resah dengan perasaannya yang tidak dimengerti kyungsoo sendiri, kyungsoo saat ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan namja tan yang telah membuatnya mulai mengenal akan cinta.

Di sekolah setiap kyungsoo bertemu dengan jongin, jongin akan selalu memberi senyuman yang jarang diberikan kepada yeoja manapun kecuali kyungsoo. gelagat di exoohighscool pun mulai curiga akan sikap jongin yang mulai mendekati kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo hanya membalas seadanya, yeoja itu kini mulai menunjukan wajah ekspresif di hadapan beberapa orang.

Jongin yang merasa mulai merubah sikap kyungsoo, ia merasa bahagia saat ia tak sengaja melihat senyum terpatri diwajah kyungsoo saat dikantin, kyungsoo yang terlihat senang mengobrol dengan baekhyun. Dengan sikap kyungsoo yang sekarang bahkan yeoja itu diam-diam melmiliki lumayan banyak namja yang diam diam menyukai kyungsoo termasuk ketua osis sahabat jongin yaitu-suho.

Skip

Exo high school mengadakan acara camping yang dilakukan di luar sekolah dari kelas tingkat ke 3 hanya beberapa yang ikut termasuk jongin suho,chanyeol, serta bebrapa senor lainya. Sementara itu siswa-siswi tingkat kedua hampir setengahnya ikut keacara camping itu. Saat ini kyungsoo, baekhyun, tao, dan xiumin tengah berada di dalam tenda,sore hari telah berlalu suasana kamping di tengah hutan yang jauh dari perkotaan, rumah dan sekolah membuat mereka tenang dan menikmati pengalaman baru mereka.

Semua orang yang ikut kamping yang dilakukan selama dua hari satu malam ini,kini tengah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan ditengahnya terdapat tumpukan kayu berbentuk segitiga keatas lumayan tinnggi (api unggun lah) yang kini sudah dibakar membuat suasana hangat di tengah dinginnya malam. Kyungsoo yang hanya memakai sweater tidak terlalu tebal serta tangan mungil yangtidak terbalut sarung tangan kini terlihat tengah mengosok-gosokan kedua telpak tangannya mencoba menhangatkan dirinya. Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyungsoo dalam hatinya ingin sekali jongin memberikan pelukan? (modus #abaikan ) hangat untuk kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sedari tadi tersenyum karena aksi chanyeol yang tengah bermain gitar serta luhan yeoja cantik sunbae kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang kini sedang bernyanyi membuat suasan malam tampak romantic untuk setiap orang yang memiliki pasangan. Kyungsoo seseklai mengarahkan matanya mentap jongin, seseklai tatapan mereka bertemu satu samalain, baekhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari temannya ini akhirnya ia mulai, mencari tahu kepada siapa yang kini tengah ditatap kyungsoo yaitu-jongin. Semua siswa-siswi maupun pembimmbing kaping mulai memasuki masing-masing tenda mereka terkecuali 3 orang yakni chanyeol,baekhyun serta kim jongin

"jongin-ah, apa kau yang telah membuat kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini berubah?" tanya baekhyun , kesopanannya pada sang senior menghilang

"maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" tanya jongin

"ya, kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya eoh?" tanya baekhyun panjang lebar

"mungkin kau akan tahu nanti" ucap jongin santai kemudiam masuk ke tenda.

"ish dasar anak itu, awas saja kalu terjadi apa-apa dengan kyungsoo" gerutu baekhyun

"sudahlah chagi, jangan marah terus nanti kau cepat tua!" ucap chanyeol menenangkan

Bugh

"awww,,,apppo kenapa kau menginjak ku chagi?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun dengan wajah kesakitan kemudian baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian . poor chanyeol

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur didalam tenda ia merasa kepanasan, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa kedinginan, baekhyun, tao dan xiumin sudah tertidur, kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju salah satu pohon besar yang terdapat kursi di bawahnya.

Namun saat kyungsoo baru saja akan melewati pohon besar itu, kyungsoo ditarik lengannya oleh seseorang, kyungsoo dapt melihat wajah jongin karena keduanya berada tidak jauh dari tenda yang mereka tempati, jongin mendorong pelan kyungsoo ke batang pohon besar itu, kyungsoo yangsaat ini tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa senang karen bertemu jongin, takut dan tidak siap bertemu jongin.

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini,soo? Tanya jongin

"a..aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab kyungsoo seadanya

Jonin mencengkram lengan kyungsoo sedikit kuat

"j..jongin,lepass sakit" lirih kyungsoo

"ah.. ne maaf" ucap jongin

"seharusnya kamu jangan keluar soo, disini dingin, ini...pakialah!" ucap jongin kemudian melepas mantel tebalnya kemudian memakaikan di badan mungil kyungsoo

"gomawo.. jongin"ucap kyungsoo berterimaksih

"cheonma" balas jongin

"..." keduanya terdiam beberapa detik, jantung dari keduanya berdebar tak normal, kyungsoo mulai bergerak gelisah saat jongin mulai mempertipis jarak diantara wajah mereka, kyungsoo yang menginjak ranting membuat suara yanga agak sedikit nyaring sehingga salah satu penghunui tenda di dekat mereka membuka suara

"siapa disana eoh?",ucap orang itu didalam tenda

"aku tahu , itu pasti orang!" terdengar suara rest sleting tenda terbuka

Jongin dan kyungsoo tampak terlihat panik,

Drap-drap-drap

Jongin menarik lengan kyungsoo ke balik sisi pohon berniat sembunyi

Drap-drap-drap, terdengar langkah semakin dekat .jongin hanya bisa mengurung tubuh kyungsoo agar mereka tak terlihat.

orang yang akan mengecek tadi, tidak melihat apapun saat keluar dari tenda dan akhirnya dia kembali ketendanya

"huftthhh" ucap jongin menghela nafas tepat di sebelah telinga kiri kyungsoo, kemudian memundurkan sedikit wajahnya , menatap kyungsoo

"...'' jongin mulai memiringkan wajhnya mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya,jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti bahkan keduanya dapat merasakan deruan nafas hangat satu samalain

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan...

CHU

Jongin menutup matanya dan menncium bibir kyungsoo lembut tak ingin terburu-buru, jongin menunggu respon dari kyungsoo, sepertinya kyungsoo menikmati ciuman lembut dari jongin, jongin mulai melumat bibir bagian atas kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasakan sensasi bahagia, rasa geli diperutnya seolah banyak kupu-kupu yang ingin keluar dari perut kyungsoo begitupun dengan jongin bahkan ritme jantung dari keduanya berdebar mengiringi ciuman mereka, kyungsoo yang baru pertamakali meraskan first kissnya bersama orang yang ia suka, ia tak begitu pengalaman ,ia hanya pasrah mengikuti perlakuan jongin. Jongin terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian membuat kyungsoo lemas bahkan mungkin ia kan terjatuh jika pinggangnya tak di pegang oleh dua tangan jongin. Jongin melpaskan ciumannya dengan kyungsoo, wajah yeoja itu kini merah padam, sang namja hanya terkekeh melihat yeoja dihadpannya kini malu karen perlakuannya tadi

"malam ini kau cantik"

Blush

Pipi kyungsoo semakin merah padam karena ucapan jongin

"soo, apa kamu sekarang percaya akan cinta" ucap jongin

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan setelahnya

Kemudan jongin mencium kyungsoo kembali kali ini jongin lebih menuntut, ia melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawah kyungsoo bergantian, tangan kanan jongin menekan tengkuk kyungsoo memperdalam ciuman mereka, kyungsoo hanya dapat melingkarkan keduatangannya yang kini tengah memeluk punggung jongin sesekali meremas kau milik jongin, karena kyungsoo baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi semakin panas (kaya aoutor , panas dingin bikin scane ini # abaikan ) jongin mulai menggigit kecil, bibir bagian bawah kyungsoo, kyungsoo seketika membuka mulutnya karen refleks, tak mengsia-siakan jongin menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang semakin racu ahirnya terdengar satu lenguhan lolos dari bibirnya

"eungh..." lenguhan dari kyungsoo terdengar

Jongin melpaskan ciumannya karena mereka, karen merasakan pasokan nafas yang semakin tipis.

Jongin mengusap sudut bibir kyungsoo kemudian ia berkata

"saranghe'' kemudian mencium kening kyungsoo lembut dan memeluknya hangat.

.

.

.

.

Skip

dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadi saat kamping antara kyungsoo dan jongin, keduanya saat ini sibuk dengan tugas-tugas mereka, kim jongin yang sebentar lagi akan lulus ia kini lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk belajar, kyungsoo hanya bisa diam walaupun yeoja bermata bulat besar itu tak sedingin dulu, kini kyungsoo menjadi yeoja yang terlihat lebih feminin, bahkan rambut yang selau di ikat, kini terlihat berbeda ia tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut tergerai lurus.

Saat ini kyungsoo tengah terduduk di bangku taman, hari ini ialah hari dimana kim jongin terakhir datang kesekolah, karena namja tan itu saat ini tengah merayakan kelulusan di sekolah. Kyungsoo hanya duduk terdiam merenung sendiri di taman, kyungsoo terlihat sedih, dan yeoja itu hatinya belum tenang sebelum ia jujur akan perasaannya pada jongin.

Kyungsoo yang akan kembali kekelas saat ini ia melihat jongin yang tengah berfoto bersama teman seangkatannya maupun hobaenya, kebanyakan sih para yeoja yang ngefans pada jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat dimana moment jongin yang tengah dikerubuni banyak orang ia hanya dapat melangkah pergi tanpa melihat jongin.

"kyungsoo-ya" teriak jongin memanggil

"..." kyungsoo diam dan berhenti melangkah, namun hanya beberapa detik ia terdiam akhirnya ia melangkah meninggalkan jongin

"KYUNGSOO-YA, SOO AKU MENCINTAIMU" Teriak jongin mennggema dikoridor sekolah, para yeoja yang melihat aksi jongin hanya menatap cengo pada jongin, seolah mendapat kesempatan untuk meloloskan dari kerubunan yeoja tadi , akhirnya jongin mulai mengejar kyungsoo, jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, keduanya kini tengah berada di atap gedung sekolah.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan pergi kekelasnya

"soo!" panggil jongin lembut

"..." kyungsoo hanya diam

"terakhir kita bertemu, kau mengganguk saat aku menanyakan apakah kau percaya tentang cinta" ucap jongin

"nde, dan aku mencintaimu jongin!" ucap kyungsoo lirih,dengan wajah menunduk

"mwo? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu kyungsoo" ucap jongin berpura-pura

"..." kyungsoo hanya bisa diam

"soo kau tadi berkata apa?" tanya jongin kemudian mengangkat dagu kyungsoo agar menatap matanya

Terlihat dengan jelas wajah kyungsoo yang memerah yeoja imut ini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup

"apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya jongin lembut

"anniyo, Akumencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo dengan cepat dengan matanya yamn menutup tak inin melihat mata jongin

"tapi aku tak percaya" ucap jongin kemudian melepaskan tangan jongin yang masih memegang dagu kyungsoo tadi

kyungsoo menunduk kemudian, ia menjijitkan kakinya agar ia mencapai wajah jongin

chu

kyungsoo mengecup jongin dengan cepat

jongin hanya dapat membelalakan matanya karena reaksi kyungsoo tadi, kemudian ia tersadar dan terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi kyungoo yang tengah malu.

"aku tadi bercanda soo, dan aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu" ucap jongin kemudian memeluk kyungsoo

.

.

.

~END~

aku pengen tahu tanggapan para readers jadi jangan lupa reviews, and sedikit masukannya.


End file.
